fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristocats From Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Versionsgeschichte des Artikels Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge aus der Duckipedia: * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 18:18, 29. Jul 2007 Cinderella666 * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 10:12, 24. Jul 2007 195.37.205.21 (→Zusätzliche Informationen) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 10:00, 24. Jul 2007 195.37.205.21 (→Walts Enthusiasmus) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 09:57, 24. Jul 2007 195.37.205.21 (→Die Idee zu einem abendfüllenden Zeichentrickfilm) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 09:14, 21. Jun 2007 88.73.124.86 (→Zusätzliche Informationen) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 15:58, 2. Jun 2007 Sir Donnerbold M (Wiederhergestellt zur letzten Änderung von 194.25.103.128) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 15:52, 2. Jun 2007 217.237.115.233 (→Handlung) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 12:39, 21. Mai 2007 194.25.103.128 * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 16:07, 17. Mär 2007 Cinderella666 * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 15:43, 13. Feb 2007 Kevin M (→Zusätzliche Informationen) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 16:54, 4. Dez 2006 88.74.21.250 (→Zusätzliche Informationen) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 20:41, 24. Nov 2006 89.15.44.61 (→Kontroversen über Jugendschutz und Story) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 12:42, 2. Nov 2006 Kevin (vorlage) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 08:43, 22. Aug 2006 Memm M (Wiederhergestellt zur letzten Änderung von 85.178.199.88) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 06:45, 22. Aug 2006 84.61.152.18 * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 06:45, 22. Aug 2006 84.61.152.18 (→Die Idee zu einem abendfüllenden Zeichentrickfilm) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 06:44, 22. Aug 2006 84.61.152.18 (→Walts Enthusiasmus) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 06:44, 22. Aug 2006 84.61.152.18 (→Handlung) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 23:13, 4. Mai 2006 85.178.199.88 (→Rezeption und Erfolg - "Citizen Kane" entstand 1941 und wurde erst Jahre später als Meisterwerk eingestuft.) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 10:47, 22. Apr 2006 212.186.79.52 * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 11:10, 15. Apr 2006 Kevin (+Vorlage) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 12:45, 31. Mär 2006 Sir Donnerbold * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 14:19, 28. Mär 2006 Sir Donnerbold M (→Rezeption und Erfolg) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 08:06, 25. Mär 2006 Sir Donnerbold (→Kontroversen über Jugendschutz und Story) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 12:34, 18. Mär 2006 Kevin M * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 11:32, 18. Mär 2006 Sir Donnerbold (→Die aufwendige und energische Produktion - +Bild) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 11:28, 18. Mär 2006 Sir Donnerbold M (→Die aufwendige und energische Produktion - Layout) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 11:28, 18. Mär 2006 Sir Donnerbold M (→Walts Enthusiasmus - Layout) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 11:26, 18. Mär 2006 Sir Donnerbold M (→Kontroversen - Layout) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 11:25, 18. Mär 2006 Sir Donnerbold M (→Rezeption und Erfolg - Layout) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 11:24, 18. Mär 2006 Sir Donnerbold M (→Zusätzliche Informationen - Layout) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 11:23, 18. Mär 2006 Sir Donnerbold (→Stab und weitere Filmangaben - Layout) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 11:22, 18. Mär 2006 Sir Donnerbold M (→Stab und weitere Filmangaben - Link) * (Aktuell) (Vorherige) 11:17, 18. Mär 2006 Sir Donnerbold --Mg ˈmœçtəˌɡeʁn 19:38, 8. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Erstaufführung in Deutschland in den 1930ern? Die Informationen zur Erstaufführung der ersten Synchronisation sind ja offenbar lückenhaft. Meine Mutter, Jahrgang 1926, erzählte mir immer von einem Schneewittchen-Film, der sie als Kind - das muss in den 1930ern gewesen sein! - tief beeindruckt hat, auch weil es ja ein Farbfilm war. Sie lebte in Düsseldorf. Lässt sich das nicht recherchieren, z.B. anhand von Kinoanzeigen in der Lokalpresse? (nicht signierter Beitrag von 93.104.161.249 (Diskussion) 15:18, 18. Nov. 2010 (CET)) Kategorie: Meisterwerke Ich habe mal die unter Peter Pan http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diskussion:Peter_Pan_%281953%29 begonnene Diskussion umgesetzt und diese Zeitleiste eingefügt, um sich schneller und in chronologischer Reihenfolge durch die beträchtliche Anzahl von Disney-Meisterwerken klicken zu können. Ich hoffe, daß es niemanden stört und würde mich freuen, da ich hier noch "Beginner" :-) bin, wenn sich andere mit beteiligen könnten, insbesondere mit dem Aufbau einer Extra-Seite für die Über-Kategorie (dmait wollte ich mich dann ganz zum Schluß beschäftigen. Verständlich ausgedrückt??? P.S. Ich mache das übrigens nach dem Vorbild der Zeitleiste zu den britischen Monarchen, also bitte nicht wundern. Ich wußte nicht, wo ich sonst anfangen sollte. --Glamourqueen 22:03, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Filmbilder Ich fürchte, die farbigen Filmbilder entsprechen nicht dem deutschen Urheberrecht. Falls ich mich irren sollte, umso besser. Im Text der Commons-Box steht ausdrücklich: This work might not be in the public domain in the following countries that do not apply the rule of the shorter term: Canada, China, Germany or Switzerland. Wer weiß bescheid? --W.W. 01:32, 21. Jul 2006 (CEST) : Wohl wahr, weshalb ich sie nun einmal herausgenommen habe. --J.-H. Janßen 13:47, 6. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Urheberrecht :Bedenklicher: Diese Ergänzungen stammen Wort für Wort aus dieser Quelle. Das ist zwar auch ein wiki, aber deren Lizenzbestimmungen fallen etwas ... inhaltsarm aus. Zur Sicherheit habe ich den Text vorerst entfernt. Viele Grüsse,--Michael 08:26, 21. Jul 2006 (CEST) Na ja, im Menü jeder Seite steht da "GNU FDL", mit Link zu http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html. Die Fassung bei der Duckypedia stammt von "Sir Donnerbold" und wurde am 18. März erstellt. Der bemängelte Abschnitt wurde am 18. April bei uns von Benutzer:Queryzo im Artikel eingefügt. --W.W. 11:16, 21. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ja daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht, vor allem weil die bei der Duckipedia massenweise urheberrechtlich geschütztes Bildmaterial verwenden. Aber wegen der GNU dachte ich, das geht schon in Ordnung. Ich meine, die hatten sich einst von der Wikipedia losgeeist, um Inhalte der Lustigen Taschenbücher und Mickey-Maus-Hefte ohne Relevanzbeschwerden einstellen zu können. Später kam dann der Gedanke sich dem ganzen Disneyuniversum zu öffnen, eigentlich nach den gleichen Richtlinien, wie sie auch die Wikipedia verfolgt. Demnach komm ich zu dem Schluss, dass hier keine Urheberrechtsverltzung im Spiel ist. --Queryzo ?! 21:43, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Wobei ich auch sagen muss: Wenn das bei der Duckipedia URV ist, dann waren die schon verdammt clever, denn wer so viele Rechschreibfehler extra einbaut und nebenbei den Stil auf ein unenzyklopädisches Niveau herabfährt ... Respekt ;) --Queryzo ?! 14:49, 29. Jul 2006 (CEST) So, ich nochmal, ich habe einen interessanen Baustein gefunden, mit dem die Inhalte vielleicht doch noch ihren Einzug in diesen Artikel erhalten. --Queryzo ?! 23:18, 8. Nov. 2006 (CET) Ich hab das mal eingestellt! 10:40, 12. Apr. 2007 (CEST) :: Der Stil entspricht in der Tat nicht dem einer sachlichen Enzyklopädie. Abschnittsüberschriften wie "Walts Enthusiasmus" klingen doch sehr kumpelhaft und undistanziert, sind also unangemessen. --J.-H. Janßen 13:47, 6. Sep. 2007 (CEST) beim Zeichnen "geschummelt"? Hallo, als ich mit einer Schülergruppe ein polnisches Trickfilmstudio besichtigt habe, hat die Führerin erzählt, bei Schneewittchen hätte man damals geschummelt, und den Film eigentlich mit echten Menschen gedreht und dann Bild für Bild abgepaust, wodurch auch die natürlichen Bewegungen zustandegekommen wären. Weiß jemand, ob da was dran ist, oder ob das nur eine witzige Story von der polnischen Zeichentrickfrau war? Wenn es stimmt, könnte man es jedenfalls unter Trivia oder Hintergrund erwähnen. --195.4.50.20 21:58, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) Nein da hat die polnische Zeichtrickfrau einigermassen recht. Die technik nennt sich Rotoskopieren und wurde tatsächlich in sehr vielen frühen Disneyzeichentrickfilmen eingesetzt wenn es um 'realismus' ankam. Bei cartoonigen Charaktären (z.B. bei den Tieren im Film) wurde nicht abgepaust - bei den Menschen schon teilweise. Es gibt sogar ganze Filme die rotoskopiert wurden z.B. vom Regiseur Ralph Bakshi die Filme "Feuer und Eis" und "Herr der Ringe" 88.117.81.76 22:59, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) Es wird in diesem Beitrag gesagt, dass die beiden alten deutschen Synchronfassungen von 1938 und 1966 offiziell aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurden und wahrscheinlich nie mehr zu hören sein werden. Hierzu möchte ich folgendes bemerken: Ich besitze diesen Film als VHS-Kassette (hab ich zu Weihnachten 1994 geschenkt bekommen). Und auf diesem ist mit Garantie eine der alten Synchronfassungen drauf. Wegen der ziemlich schlechten Tonqualität halte ich es für die 1938er-Synchronfassung. Wenn ich mir den Ton von "Vom Winde verweht" so anhöre, dann klingt der recht ähnlich. Schlussfolgerung: Die alte deutsche Synchronfassung von 1938 mag mittlerweile vielleicht tatsächlich aus dem Verkehr gezogen worden sein. Bei der VHS-Veröffentlichung 1994 war sie es aber in jedem Fall noch nicht. Es gibt natürlich illegale Überspielungen von Super-8-Filmen, aber offiziel wurde garantiert nur die dritte Synchro jemals auf einem Video veröffentlicht. Sie wurde bewusst auf pseudo alt getrimmt, woher vielleicht der Irrtum rührt. : Die erste deutsche Synchronfassung von 1938 wurde in den 70ern ein letztes Mal in den Kinos aufgeführt; danach wurde sie aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Die zweite Synchronfassung von 1966 lief 1992 ein letztes Mal zur Wiederaufführung im Kino, bis 1994 die dritte Version angefertigt wurde. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass es durch einen internen Fehler zu einer Verwechslung der beiden Sprachfassungen kam. Um sicher zu gehen, kannst du deine Kassette ja mit der aktuellen DVD vergleichen :) Gruß --Danny15 08:33, 22. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Logo einfügen Könnte ein angemeldeter Benutzer eventuell das Logo des Films im Stil des Artikel zu Schrei wenn du kannst einfügen? Danke. : Kann es sein dass der Link falsch ist? :D Bei mir kommt "Traffic-Klau ist Scheisse". ;-) Hier gibt es das korrekte Logo! -- 84.61.73.162 DVD Veröffentlichung Im Artikel steht, dass der Film auch auf DVD erschienen ist. Aber die DVD wird in keinem Geschäft angeboten. Ich habe schon in dutzenden Geschäften nach der DVD gesucht aber es gab sie nirgends. Im Internet besonders bei "eBay" und "Amazon" wird damit geworben, dass die DVD-Ausgabe limitiert ist und deshalb erst ab ca. 50-60 Euro zu kaufen ist. Was stimmt da jetzt? Kann man sich die DVD nicht normal im Geschäft um einen "normalen" Preis kaufen? --Häsk 17:26, 1. Aug. 2007 (CEST) :Man konnte die DVD normal kaufen, inzwischen ist sie aber vergriffen und vorerst keine Neuauflage geplant. Daher bekommt man sie nur noch zu Sammlerpreisen und nicht mehr im normalen Handel. --Toon 21:41, 1. Aug. 2007 (CEST) Synchronisation Die unter diesem Abschnitt gemachten Aussagen sind stark wertend und bedürfen daher dringend einer genauen Referenzierung unter Angabe seriöser Quellen (die mir vorliegenden Disney-Filmbücher sagen dazu jedenfalls nichts...). --J.-H. Janßen 13:47, 6. Sep. 2007 (CEST) Was genau ist mit wertend gemeint? Für mich sind das alles neutrale Aussagen.212.114.232.23 19:03, 10. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Also, wenn Du die von mir fett hervorgehobenen Aussagen "Die dritte Synchronisation stellt bei den Liedertexten teilweise '''eine wilde Mischung' aus den deutschen Texten von 1938 und 1966 dar. So wurde der Text des Liedes des Prinzen nahezu wörtlich aus dem Textbuch von 1938 entnommen („Singen, immer nur Singen“ statt „Ein Lied will ich Dir singen“, 1966). Die alten Synchronisationen sind heute aus dem Verkehr gezogen und dürfen offiziell nicht mehr verwendet werden. Die meisten erinnern sich heute bestenfalls noch an die Synchronisation von 1966, obwohl diese bereits stark gegenüber der Urfassung von 1938 abfällt. In der Bearbeitung von 1994 wurden aus technischen Gründen Teile der Originalfassung verwendet. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass die alten Fassungen je wieder zu sehen sein werden."'' nicht als stark wertend empfindest, kann ich Dir auch nicht helfen. Dafür, aber auch für die übrigen Aussagen im Stile von "Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass die alten Fassungen je wieder zu sehen sein werden." ('wer sagt das?) sowie die Besetzungsangaben zu den verschiedenen Synchron-Versionen ist es erforderlich, konkrete Belegstellen anzuführen! Irgendwo werden die verantwortlichen Autoren diese Informationen schon herhaben – hoffentlich aus seriösen Quellen... --J.-H. Janßen 16:41, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) Kann sein dass da ein Zwerg fehlt? (nicht signierter Beitrag von 93.220.2.7 (Diskussion) 00:19, 10. Apr. 2014 (CEST)) "Trotz hohen Alters gut dokumentiert"? Zitat aus dem Artikel: "Die Produktionsgeschichte von Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge ist trotz des hohen Alters dieses Filmes sehr gut dokumentiert." - der Satz ist ein bisschen merkwürdig. 1937 mag zwar lange her sein, aber ist doch nicht graue Vorzeit. Fast alle berühmten alten Filme, ob nun "Vom Winde verweht", "Casablanca" oder die Filme von Chaplin sind "gut dokumentiert", das ist doch nichts Besonderes. :Ich finde eine Dokumentation über einen Zeichentrickfilm schon bewundernswert, vor allem, dass filmisch Aufnahmen gemacht wurden, die die Zeichner bei der Arbeit zeigen oder Entwürfe, die gemacht wurden. Denn ich habe noch bei keinem anderen Klassiker ein filmisches Making-Of gesehen! Gruß --Danny15 16:55, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) Tontechniker Bezeichent man Experten für Farbwiedergaber auf Leinwänden wirklich als Tontechniker? Mir ist der Begriff bis dato nur im akkustischen Bereich "zu Ohren" gekommen. Edit: Habe den vermeindlichen Wortwitz falsch verstanden, sorry. THOMAS 13:36, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Zur Tontechnik : Ist dieser Film nicht der erste Film überhaubt in einem Mehrkanal Tonverfahren (Stereo) ? -- 93.196.80.111 22:43, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Falsche Stimmen Auch wenn selbst im Disny Synchron Archiv diese Stimmen verzeichnet sind, steht auch dort, dass Dagny Servaes, Herta Mayen, Karl Schmitt-Walter und vielleicht noch andere gar nicht an der Synchronisation von 1938 beteiligt waren und man diese nur durch Hörproben erkannt haben will. Zum Beispiel soll die Königin von der Opernsängerin Hildegard Ranczak und der Schneewittchen-Gesang von Miliza Korjus stammen. Was stimmt denn nun, oder besser, kann man das in logischer Form in dem Artikel vermerken wie bei Anton Reimer? -- 22:11, 29. Okt. 2008 Sieben Zwerge Würde bitte jemand die sieben Zwerge mit Namen hineinschreiben. Eine Suche im Internet nach dem Namen des siebenten Zwerges gestaltet sich nämlich nicht allzu leicht und endet in Verwirrung, und es wäre nett zu wissen, welcher Zwerg nun welcher ist. Vielleicht kann jemand Bilder reinstellen (Photos aus Disneyland auf Grund des Copyrights)? Danke -- V. Breitsprecher, 01/12/08 Synchronisation „''In der Bearbeitung von 1994 wurden aus technischen Gründen Teile der Originalfassung verwendet.“ - Wie darf ich das verstehen? Sind mit diesen Teilen Geräusche, Gelächter oder etwas in der Art gemeint? Falls ja, so wäre dieser Satz aus dem Artikel zu entfernen, da dies fast in jedem Disney-Film der Fall ist.--Danny15 20:28, 1. Nov. 2009 (CET) Einzelnachweis Nr. 4 (Oscarstatuen) Das verlinkte Bild zeigt nicht, wie angegeben, Walt Disney mit den sieben kleinen Oscar-Statuen. Es handelt sich lediglich um Figuren der sieben Zwerge. Der Nachweis ist in Bezug auf die Oscar-Auszeichnung also irrelevant. Ich möchte ihn allerdings auch nicht einfach löschen, da er für den Artikel ja trotzdem von Interesse ist. Vielleicht hat ja jemand eine Idee. --Barneyboy 18:41, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) inflationsbereinigte Liste der erfolgreichen Filme? Direkt zu Beginn steht, dass dieser Film der dritterfolgreichste Film aller Zeit sei, nehme man die inflationsbereinigte Liste der erfolgreichsten Filme. Auf der Seite des Links finde ich eine solche Liste allerdings nicht. Dort steht der Film in der historischen Liste auf Platz 3, aber diese lese ich so, dass sie chronologisch angibt, welche Filme für ihre Zeit die erfolgreichsten waren und wann diese vom Thron gestoßen wurden. --Flurax 10:35, 26. Mär. 2011 (CET) Hitlers Lieblingsfilm Ist es von Relevanz, dass Schnewitchen Hitlers Lieblingsfilm gewesen sein soll? http://www.tvmovie.de/10-schraege-filmfakten-mit-ueberraschungsgarantie-7112185.html?image-number=5 (''nicht signierter Beitrag von 77.185.63.19 (Diskussion) 20:57, 6. Mai 2014 (CEST))